A Hairy Proposal
by Neritic Nebula
Summary: A vignette during the war, featuring a box, a ring, and a kind of rejection. Harry/Draco slash!


Draco, trailing his hands down Harry's sides in the bedroom, came across a velvet box.   
Draco stilled, lips against Harry's. "Harry, what is this?"  
Harry blinked a few times, coming out of his daze, with a sheepish smile upon his face. He looked nervous, he looked happy, and he looked sad. Slowly, running his hand through Draco's silvery hair with a heartbreaking look of trust on his face, he asked, "Draco, will you marry me?"   
Draco eyes flew open, and a noncompulsory swallow passed through his lips. In that one instant, he looked so beautiful, so transient, and so scared the Harry decided that he was unquestionably the most beautiful person that had ever existed, or ever would exist. His eyes had seemed to lighten, and he grabbed Harry face and given him a kiss of desperation that lingered on and on. Upon seeing Harry's visible relief, he softly whispered, "Harry, you know I love more than anything else, but no. No, I can't." When Harry backed away with a look suggesting that he'd just been stabbed, Draco became angry and yelled, "God, why are you even asking me this?"  
Harry countered furiously, "Because I love you. And if you loved me, you'd marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I thought you wanted to be with me. Why shouldn't we get married?" Harry suddenly kicked the bedpost. "You're impossible, do you know that? Impossible?"  
Draco sank down to the carpet with a whisper. "The rest of your life Harry. How long is that going to be? How long?"  
Harry froze, halfway to the door. He slowly turned, green eyes blazingly in the moonlight, and hissed furiously, "You won't marry me because you think I'm going to die? Well thanks, that's reassuring. Here all this time, I thought that you had some bloody confidence in me.''  
Draco rose, striding quickly across the room, and grabbed the resisting Harry by his shoulders. He stared deeply into those furious eyes, and said, "Maybe I could believe in you if you didn't throw yourself in front of Death Eaters and Voldemort everyday with that stupid job of yours. You're going to get killed..." Draco's voice dropped to an indiscernible level, and one small tear plunged down his white cheek. Harry, who had never seen Draco cry, lifted a hand to wipe it away, but then remembered what his traitorous lover was saying, and lowered his arm sadly to almost brush Draco's ribs.   
"Is saving people wrong?" Harry whispered. "Is destroying an evil wizard a stupid cause? Everyday because of what I do, someone else's child comes home to them, someone else's husband is saved."   
Draco laughed bitterly. "You want me to be your husband Harry. What about when my husband doesn't come home, because he has to save someone else's. What am I going to do then?"  
Harry closed his eyes, then glared once more, voice rising. "You are unquestionably the most selfish person in the entire world, Draco. I can't believe I love you." Their noses were a millimeter away, and Draco's eyes drilled furiously into Harry's. "Can't you care about what happens to other people? And so you're telling me that you won't marry me because you're worried that I won't survive. You wouldn't rather be happy instead of worrying about what could happen?"  
"Yes," Draco said angrily. "Yes, all right? I won't marry you because I can't take someone that I love dying. I can't stand to see you die Harry. This isn't even about marriage anymore Harry. I just... I'm not sure that I can handle your life. I can't handle being with an Auror."  
Harry slid slowly down, trying to keep his voice steady. "So you want to breakup? Is that it, then?" He stared blankly at Draco's shoes.  
"No! God no, Harry. I don't want to." Draco sat down once again, behind Harry, and tentatively placed his hand on his arm.   
Harry stiffened, but didn't pull away. "Well if you can't handle dating me, but you don't want to breakup, I don't know what you want. In fact, I never know what you want."  
Draco laughed. "Isn't that what you love about me?"  
"Draco, please, I don't know. Just tell me what you want. I'll do anything you want. But you know... even if you didn't marry me, even if we broke-up, you'd still be upset when I die, if I die. You have to accept death, because there's nothing you can do about it." Harry turned to face his lover, who stared in fascination at Harry's eyelashes.   
"There's always something that you can do about it, Harry. Please, let's just go to bed." Draco slowly rose, hand trailing up Harry's neck.   
"I can't sleep with you. I'm mad at you. Aren't we meant to breakup, since we're not getting married?"  
"Only you would think of an asinine idea like breaking up. I can't be gone from you for an hour without missing you. You really think I could breakup with you?"   
"Then why won't you marry me?" Harry demanded.  
Draco sighed. "I told you."  
"Give me a better reason. That one was stupid."  
"Well, sorry. It's the only one I have. Besides you have no choice but to continue to be around me, because you don't want to breakup-you want to get married." Draco twisted his face in a half grin.  
Harry flung himself on the bed, and Harry reluctantly followed, settling himself on the edge of the green comforter. "So Potter," Draco suddenly said with a smile. "I bet you never thought that anyone would turn down a marriage proposal from the famous Boy-Who-Lived."  
"Shut up, Ferret. You have such a lame reason. Honestly. As if you being too attached to me is an issue. We're practically bloody stitched together, unless you're being stupid and we have to fight again." Harry suddenly exploded in a fit of giggles. "You're right, it is pretty funny."  
Draco laughed as well. "What would we even do? Read corny vows dressed in horrible robes while Hermione fussed and took photographs? We'd have to start calling each other Honey, or something worse, like Poopsie. Snape would come just to scowl at us, my father would try to use it as an excuse to get a reprise from prison, Dumbledore's eyes would twinkle endlessly, Mrs. Weasley would cry, and Ginny would glare at me for interminable hours for marrying her one true love. With our luck, Voldemort would show up, too. Why not the whole gang? And it's not like we could possibly shag more on a honeymoon than we do right now."  
Harry grinned, and wrapped an arm around Draco, pulling him against his own side. "I don't know. It doesn't sound that bad. And we already sound corny when we talk about our everlasting lurve. Plus, I disagree: we could shag more."   
Harry proceeded to prove his point.  
A/N: Sorry it's so short... I never have the drive to finish things. Please, tell me what you think. 


End file.
